Gazzy's April First
by supernerdy
Summary: What could Gazzy be up to with a permenant marker, a rubber snake, a can of pink spray paint, and two live mice? ONESHOT


2 A.M. April first

Gazzy POV

This. Was. BRILLIANT!

The rest of the flock rarely paid attention to what day it was, but I had been very carefully been counting the days. They wouldn't suspect a thing. They didn't know it was April first.

I stood up, careful not to wake the rest, then went to the back of the cave and my backpack and took out my supplies. I looked down at my materials with glee, proud I had been able to keep them all hidden. I looked over the items as I checked them off my list. One can of pink spray paint, one permanent marker, one rubber snake, and two live mice. After a half hour my work was done, and I went back to sleep giggling.

5 hours later

I woke up, Max shaking my shoulder. I looked around and marveled at my good luck. No one else was up yet. After Max made sure I was awake she started walking over to her backpack. Perfect. I mimicked the rattle snake sound I had heard on the discovery channel when we were at Dr. M's. Max froze, and looked down. Seeing just out of the corner of her eye the rubber snake, she jumped about a foot in the air, and ran back a few steps.

"What's wrong, Max?" I asked her, struggling to sound innocent. She looked back at the snake, pointing, then froze, seeing for the first time that it was obviously fake. I lazily got up and walked over to it and picked up.

"Oh this thing." I looked up at Max, mucho innocence, "I saw Fang get it at a gas station, I think it was meant to be a birthday present for me though. 'Don't know why it's out here. Don't tell him about this, I'll act like I'm surprised on my birthday." I walked over to Fang's backpack, and carefully zipped in the snake. Max looked suspicious, but not at me. Part one, complete.

Max had finally gotten breakfast out of her backpack, and then went to wake Nudge and Angel. I worked on perfecting the fake memories I made last night. As soon as Angel was awake I focused on it hard. _Late at night, I had woken up, and Max and Fang were arguing about Total (who I assumed was still asleep under Angel's covers.) Fang was ranting about how stupid Total was, and how much of a pain he was to carry around. Max argued against it though, and won, but Fang was still against it in the end_. Angel looked shocked, but tried to hide it and the accusing glances she kept sending at Fang.

Max woke Fang up to help with breakfast, then a few minutes later, Iggy woke up, hearing Nudge's interminable chatter. I gave Iggy a sideways look, and from it, saw that my plan was working. He was looking extremely confused, and waving his hands in front of him. I walked up behind him and said in Fang's voice; quiet enough so only Iggy would hear.

"What colors do you feel this morning?" I eyed his completely spray painted pink hands with glee.

I had to get the last step done fast, before Iggy could react and attack Fang. I ran over to Nudge, and blurted out quickly,

"Fang told me to tell you to get the map out of your back pack." She opened her mouth to say something, most likely to "comment" on why Fang would ask for the map but I made the shh motion, and she noded and went to unzip her bag.

Seconds after she thrust her mocha-colored hands into the sack, she tugged them out again, with a startled yell. The backpack fell over, and out of the pocket came two startled little mice with HAPPY APRIL 1 written on their white fur. I quickly turned my expression from delighted to shocked as Nudge whirled on me.

"YOUPUTMICEINMYBACKPACK!" She shouted at hyper speed, then as she took a breath to continue on the rant, I stuttered, "n-n-no I didn't! Fang told me to tell you to open your bag, I didn't put 'em there, Fang must've!"

Nudge spun around to face a very startled Fang and imeadiatly began yellig at him but was then interrupted by Iggy shouting at him, "and you died my hands pink!" Then Max, "and the snake!" And my little sis' "and you don't want Total!" Then it became a full out storm of accusations. I started just yelling random stuff at him about the other peoples pranks, occasionally using their voices, and occasionally using Fangs voice to deny it.

This was going amazing! Everything worked to plan, and Fang is getting the blame! I cheered in my head, happy to have succeeded. Er – I _was_ happy, until I noticed Angel staring at me outraged.

Then I was walking to the center of the shouts, against my free will. I stood up in front of them and explained that I had done all the pranks, and how I had done them. Then I couldn't move at all as Angel told them that she had seen what I'd done in my mind.

Angel gave me the devil's smile, before asking a truly terrifying question, that, of course, I had no choice but to answer. To answer and tell to a bunch of bird kids that were seeking some serious revenge.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes glittering with the hint of very scary evil laughter. "Where is the pink spray paint and the permanent marker?"


End file.
